It Happened That Night
by ohyou'reinmyveins26
Summary: "Meet me tonight at my house, climb up the tree by my window to my bedroom. I'll be waiting for you. Please come, Jason. I think I need to talk to you again. Aria" It was the text that had raced through Jason's head all day, and he would finally act upon it. What happens now that these two will talk again? *Jaria One-Shot**Smut, but not extreme of course.*


*****Jaria one-shot, special request by anned91 on tumblr. And mrsariadilaurentis, also on tumblr, who originally requested the drabble. Thank you for your support (:

***Full A/N at the end.**

***Disclaimer**: I do NOT own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Sara Shepard as well as the writers of the tv show.

* * *

It Happened That Night

_Meet me tonight at my house, climb up the tree by my window to my bedroom. I'll be waiting for you. Please come, Jason. I think I need to talk to you again. ~Aria_

It was the text that kept playing in his mind. He could hear her voice reading it, her lips separating and then closing again with every 'm' she would speak. The thought was burned into the back of his eyelids, he could still see it. Needless to say, Jason sat and stared at the message for a minute or so as Aria's car continued down the road.

What did she even mean? Did she actually want to talk to him? Or was _'talking'_ their new little code for_ 'I can't wait to get my lips on yours and run my fingers through your luscious hair'_? It was a question that would be answered under the cover of nightfall.

When the night time finally rolled through, Jason couldn't have been more frazzled. His mind was one big space, filled with thoughts of the petite dark haired girl, the girl who once had the pink in her hair; how he loved that pink and he even missed it some times. It was as if the pink in her hair was symbolic for him. It represented a simpler time; when Ali was living, Aria was happy, and he wasn't screwing around with other's relationships, it was just him and his weed and his six pack of beer all without a care in the world.

Jason regretted that. Looking back on it now, he didn't like not having been all there for that Summer. He couldn't help but to wonder if maybe he had been _'there'_ and not with his head in the clouds, then maybe just maybe, he could have gotten to know the girl with the pink hair before it was already too late and the damage had been done to the both of them.

Jason left his front porch that night with an open mind and nagging thoughts, hoping that if he and Aria did only talk, then they would talk about them, and what was going on because it was clear that they both had feeling for each other, that went far past friendship.

Outside the Montgomery house, he could see the light on in Aria's bedroom, and a girl's shadow sitting across from the window, like she were looking out of it. Was she watching for him? Had he kept her waiting? Was she expecting him sooner?

Once he was sure that Byron or Mike or even Ella, wasn't around and lurking outside, Jason quietly walked toward the tree that led to her window.

The wind was blowing and so the leaves would rustle with the gusts, stirring up the fallen leaves that would crunch under his feet. He reached the tree and began to climb up, grabbing every foot hold and branch that was there, pulling himself up. He would climb a mountain to get to Aria if he had to.

As he got closer to the window he could see Aria sitting there on her bed, her hair was different than when she went to see him that afternoon. Now her curls were loose and framing her face in soft waves; she looked beautiful in Jason's eyes.

Jason knocked on the window softly and Aria hopped off pf her bed to open the window, allowing Jason inside.

She smiled at him, "I hoped you would come."

Jason just looked at her. "Aria. Now that I'm here, I'm wondering what I came for."

Her eyes seemed to lose some of their shine then, "Well... Didn't you come for me?"

Jason held his hands on his hips and he let out a breath. "Aria we can't play this game." he told her. Jason knew that she wouldn't give up, because she was just as stubborn as he was. But he wouldn't allow himself to be selfish here, and risk losing Aria forever if he took advantage of her sudden and strange offers.

"Aria, we can't just go around poking holes at one another and expecting everything to be okay in the end. Someone would get hurt. And it wouldn't be me." Jason said. If you only looked at his face, you would see that he was being serious and that he had come to tell her that this was a mistake. But Aria knew better, and she looked at his eyes. Jason's eyes could tell it all. And now, they were saying _'I'm crazy about you. And I don't know why'_.

Aria shushed him. "Don't speak anymore Jason. Your eyes are telling me everything I need to know." she said. The the girl reached her hand up to hold his face and she kissed him. Slower this time, meaningful, as she was unafraid of anyone seeing them.

Jason would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it, but he knew it was wrong. However his body had another idea as his arms immediately wrapped around her little body.

Tongues danced around, exploring each other's mouths. At least until air was needed.

When the two pulled apart, Aria held his hand and pulled him with her toward her bed. At that, Jason's eyes widened.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, anything, to object. But before he could get any words out, Aria moved in closer to him again.

"I said no speaking." she said, barely above a whisper.

The girl reconnected their lips as she turned them around so that his back was now facing the bed.

Jason knew what he wanted; Aria. But he wasn't sure what she wanted. And he didn't want to just experiment until she figured it out. However, maybe he could slip up just for one night.

Jason picked the girl up, still holding out that kiss, and instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat down on the bed, his hands beginning to wander over her thighs and sliding up her back.

In turn, Aria's own hands gliding over his smooth shoulders and down the planes of his back, her fingertips toying with the edges of his shirt, the tips of her fingers just grazing his skin.

Jason broke the kiss, pulling away from her just an inch, "Is this really what you want?" he asked her, in a whispered tone.

"Yes." she said, looking deep into his eyes.

Jason smiled and kissed her again, reconnecting their lips with a deep passion. One that had wanted to make her feel for so long. Now, she was finally giving him that chance.

Aria pushed him back against her bed, the change in position causing them to bobble a little bit and they bumped heads, causing both of them to laugh.

Jason was about to kiss her again but he just looked into her deep brown eyes. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and grazed his fingers along her jaw line. "What are we doing?" he said, still looking at Aria.

Aria gave him a confused look, "What do you mean? I thought it was pretty obvious-"

Jason cut her off, "No, I mean what are _we_ doing? What is this? Why are we doing this?"

Aria stifled a laugh, "Why are you asking so many questions?"

Jason sighed and closed his eyes and Aria took this as her clue to get off of him.

"Aria. What I mean is why are we sneaking around like this now? Why are we even doing this? You have a boyfriend, and I'm only getting in the way of that." he told her, staring up at the ceiling. Jason couldn't look at her right now, not with the slight feeling of hurt that he had in the pit of his stomach right now. That feeling he always got when he would even just talk to Aria. The feeling you had when you knew that the person you love would never love you back.

Aria looked over at him, staring at his perfect jaw line. "Jason. I can't explain any of this. Neither can you. And maybe, it shouldn't be explained. Maybe we should just go with it and see where it goes."

At that moment Jason turned and looked at her, "We can't just experiment until we figure it out. When that experiment blows up in our faces, we're both going to get hurt." he told her. Jason knew that for a fact, if they even attempted to act on feelings, both of them would end up hurt. Though Jason was sure that he would hurt more because if they were to get caught in anything, that would mean losing Aria forever, and that wasn't a chance he was willing to take. Losing Aria would be losing his reason to stay in Rosewood.

Aria sighed, "I know that you're right... I just, I don't like it. I like you, I like spending time with you, I wish I had more time to spend with you. I can't avoid my feelings for you, Jason. And I won't. I don't want to."

Jason turned on his side to face her. He gently stroked her cheek, his thumb grazing the apple of it. "You have no idea how much I want you. How crazy I am about you. How infatuated I am, with you."

Her breath caught in her throat. His tone was needy but kind, husky but soft, and above all; loving. "I don't... Instead of telling me. Show me." Aria said, one of her hands made it way to his face, cupping it, her palm resting against his cheek.

At that moment, any self control that Jason had was lost. And the only person that could make him lose control this was was Aria. Only the girl with the pink in her hair, could drive him to act this way. Almost animal like, rough, and passionate. He became a beast, and she was his beauty.

Jason crashed his lips onto hers, passionately and completely letting go of everything he had been holding back, letting her inside his dark hole of a heart. Maybe she could shed some light in there.

She kissed him back, hard, and tongues fought one another. Her hands moved to get his shirt off of him, and Jason complied, with Aria tossing it to the side. She marveled at his abdominal muscles before reconnecting their lips in a fury of want.

His hands roamed her body as if they had never felt anything more beautiful. Like she were a work of art; his work of art. He slid his hand under her shirt, snaking it around her stomach, and pressing his palm against the small of her back as his lips continued working on hers. Jason moved so that he could begin an assault on her neck, leaving his mark on her porcelain skin.

Aria tilted her head, allowing him better access to her sweet spot as her hands continued along his torso. She moved down to the belt of his jeans and began to unbuckle it, then onto the button. When it was successfully undone, Jason pushed himself off of her and removed his pants while she stripped herself down to only her under garments.

"Black lace, matching set." Jason chuckled. "It's like you know me all too well." he teased her, as he pulled her onto his lap, the only thing separating them; two thin pieces of cloth.

"Oh shush." she said before she began to fiercely kiss him again. Aria started her own assault on his neck, kissing along his collar bone and her teeth lightly grazing his bare shoulder. Jason just allowed her to do what she wanted.

Then, a thought occurred to him. "Wait. Your parents aren't home are they?" he asked.

"Nope. They went out of town for the weekend. And Mike's at a friends for the night." she said.

Jason smiled, "Good." he replied, before he flipped them so that he was now on top of her. His wandering hands continued along her bare stomach and his fingers barely brushed against the top lace of her panties, where a little silver bow sat. His hands snaked around to her back, and glided up until he reached the clasp of her bra then he skillfully removed it, discarding it to the side.

Her chest now bare, she pressed her cold body against his warm one, still kissing him roughly. Her hands found their way to the nape of his neck where her fingers laced through his hair. Aria then trailed her petite hands down his body and slipped one hand into his boxers.

Jason groaned against her lips and kissed her harder. He moved his lips along her jawline now, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and chest. He began to push her panties off of her, pulling them down on one side, and Aria took the hint and slid them off.

In turn, Jason removed his own undergarments. He laid back next to Aria and gazed lovingly into her eyes before he slowly entered her.

Aria stifled a soft groan as he went in and she held Jason's hand, intertwining their fingers as he began to find a rhythm.

Jason kissed her, it was deep and full of passion and mostly to attempt to keep them both quieter.

Aria's free hand gripped the bed sheet, clenching it then letting it go, making it's way back to the back of his neck and down to his shoulders where her nails dug in a little and she left her mark on the smooth planes of his back.

He winced a little, feeling her nails scratching his skin. But it was the kind of pain he would kill to experience again. Jason continued his rhythm, pulsing at a continuous speed. Aria was not some hook up, he was showing her what she meant to him. And he was making love, not having a random quickie. Aria was worth more than that. In his eyes, she deserved the best.

Her breathing ragged, she disconnected their lips for only a second, and whispered his name against his lips, _"Jason."_

Jason shushed her and pressed his lips to hers again. He used this slow pace to show her how delicate she was to him, but also just how strong she was.

Then his pace quickened, now showing how passionate she made him, how crazy she drove him, and how much he felt for her. His hands traced every soft curve of her body, his lips pressed to her neck.

Aria could only handle so much and he was taking her to her edge. "Jason...please.." she managed to get out, in between breaths.

Once again, he shushed her, kissing the corners of her mouth and slowing up again, showing her how soft and gentle she was to him.

The roller coaster was taking her over the edge and she would have reached her peak in just a few more thrusts had he not been driving her crazy this whole time. Aria gripped him tighter, closing the small gap that existed between them as she clung to him, her body writhing underneath him.

Feeling her, seeing her, it was his undoing. He rode out her orgasm and collapsed on top of her, but still careful not to hurt her. He removed himself for her body and laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

Once they both caught their breath Jason spoke first, "So, did I show you enough?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Aria looked back at him, "I think I got the message." she said before she kissed him again.

Jason kissed her back, then pulled away, mostly for more air. She really did leave him breathless. Jason kissed her temple as she snuggled her body up to his. Soon he could hear her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep.

He pulled the duvet up around them and kissed her forehead again, "I love you." he whispered, and then closed his eyes, falling asleep next to her.

* * *

***A/N:** Terrible ending? :/ Probably... Okay, you know the usual. Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated. I really hope that you liked this a lot. It has a ton more words than any other one shot I've ever don. This is close to 2,800 words. So, I really really hope you enjoyed this story a lot. Ahm, leave reviews and stuff and I will love you forever. Thanks guys! (:


End file.
